Forum:2019-03-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- I guess "electro-veils" means that blue thing that looks like a sheet near the bottom but looks like shimmery plasma near the top? Agatha and Snacky are both in Madness Place, which sounds like trouble in the making. And, the sacrifice is to distract it; isn't that different from what Purple said? Bkharvey (talk) 05:06, March 15, 2019 (UTC) : One Spark in the Madness Place is trouble. Two, plus the big guy who annoyed at being pulled away from his Netflix soap operas binge (or whatever he was doing), has the potential for a huge amount of trouble (or a simple resolution). Argadi (talk) 11:01, March 15, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Yes, on Tarvek asks "And is something going to come through?" and Purple says "Oh yes. They have offered it the sacrifice. ... Will offer." That sounds like it's the sacrifice that entices Red Thing. Bkharvey (talk) 05:11, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :Remember that the entity is fourth dimensional, so strictly linear-time logic doesn't really apply. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:32, March 15, 2019 (UTC) : It sounds to me like Purple was talking about offering it a sacrifice after it arrives. (Of course we still don't know if it wants a sacrifice, and what it would do if offered one.) Argadi (talk) 11:01, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :: It's not just the time sequence. It seems to me, in the context of the conversation, that Purple is offering a cause and effect relationship: Big Red would arrive/is arriving/arrived because they will offer/are offering/offered a sacrifice. I suppose technically that's still possible, if Big Red can see the future and recognized that a sacrifice was in the works. (As to your parenthetical, Argadi, maybe they'll offer Agatha, and Big Red will modify her to be immortal like Albia. Then she can put one of {Gil,Tarvek} on ice, marry the other, then defrost the iced one when the other one dies.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:18, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Oggie is back with the ground party. No sign of Troggy, but that's not conclusive since there's no sign of Zeetha either. And that smile on Agatha is scary. But it's a little disappointing that her plan is just to send Big Red back where he/she/it came from, with no attempt at conversation, or at least dissection. Bkharvey (talk) 05:14, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: Snacky complains that they started without him, but he was already in the arena when we first arrived, on the next balcony over. Bkharvey (talk) 06:38, March 15, 2019 (UTC) : Presumably he left the balcony and was on the stairs down when Agatha acted. Argadi (talk) 11:01, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Which raises the question, why was he on the balcony at all? If it were my experiment, I would have been on the ground an hour ahead of time, checking all the connections and tuning all the widgets. Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, March 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: He got held up trying to deal with Tarvek and Higgs. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:40, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey, is the young woman in the odd-numbered panels related to Snacky? I just noticed the orange hair as a point of similarity. Bkharvey (talk) 09:32, March 16, 2019 (UTC) And another thing I just noticed: The tentacles are growing. Bkharvey (talk) 10:38, March 16, 2019 (UTC) : Personally, I think the exoskeletal jointed legs coming out at the bottom of The Horror in panel 4 are a rather bigger problem than the tentacles that are grabbing the fabric of reality and forcing the rift wider. But I could be wrong. How very Lovecraftian it is. Heteromeles :: Oh. I thought those were the tentacles, morphing. Is "the fabric of reality" from Lovecraft? Because Snacky calls that "electro-veils" which seems much less of an existential threat. Bkharvey (talk) 21:56, March 16, 2019 (UTC) In the whole cycles of time as observed by our friends on the balcony, the people on the floor have not yet sung their little song . 9thGeneral (talk) 01:00, March 18, 2019 (UTC)